Life After Death
by Skypath.Starshadow
Summary: Fem!Ichigo During the final battle with Aizen, a series of events allowed Ichigo to travel back in time. After she dies by the hand of the Grand Fisher, she goes to Rukongai and meets some old friends. After finding out about her unexpected family in Soul Society, she decides to attend the Shinigami Academy. Will she succeed in defeating Aizen before it becomes too late?
1. Remembering

Kurosaki Ichigo stared in horror at the monster standing in front of her. She had only wanted to stop the girl from falling into the water. What was this thing? _A Hollow_, an echo of a voice whispered into her mind. Ichigo looked around wildly. "Wh-who's there?" The monster, no _Hollow_, her mind corrected, chuckled darkly. "Hearing voices now, little girl?" She shivered, then felt a whoosh of air. "No!" Ichigo heard her mother cry. There was a sickening crunch and she felt a heavy weight. Blood stained Ichigo's shirt. But it wasn't her blood. It was her mother's.

_Not again! _she thought. Before she had the time to ponder what had happened again, she had leaped through the air and kicked the creature's mask. _How did I do that? _Ichigo wondered as she landed on the ground safely. She was always easily beaten by Tatsuki, yet here she was, kicking the Hollow like it was no big deal. Unfortunately, she was only a ten-year old, and however impressive that kick might have been, it lacked the power to even make a dent. The spiked appendage came down again, and this time, it was thrust through her heart.

* * *

Ichigo blinked, finding herself in a strange world with sideways buildings. The clouds floated vertically, and the clock on the tower ticked backwards. "Where is this place?" she wondered out loud. "This is your inner world, Kireina," the same voice she had heard before said. Ichigo turned around, confused. There in front of her was a middle-aged man and a girl who appeared to be in her teens, yet they both had an immortal, ethereal quality to them. The man had shoulder length brown hair and yellow tinted shades and wore an inky black cloak that flowed behind him like liquid. The girl had almost unnaturally straight white-blond hair and violet eyes and wore a knee-length, light yellow tunic. She frowned. "Who are you? And why did you call me Kireina?

The two exchanged a look. Ichigo felt a familiar, mildly irritating feeling, as if this had happened many times before. "What is Kireina backwards? I-ichigo." The girl stated the laat part hesistantly and separately. "Na-Rei-Ki*," Ichigo sounded out slowly. "Yes," the man nodded. "Reiki means spiritual power, and Na means to hold back. You chose for your name to be 'to hold back spiritual power.'" "Wait a minute, what? I don't remember changing my name." "It was after the final battle," continued the girl. The last thing Ichigo saw was darkness.

* * *

_Fifteen year old Ichigo walked calmly towards her enemy. Her two swords were wrapped around her arms with black chains. "It's over, Aizen," she told the man in front of her. She pressed her two swords together, and they melded into each other, forming a single, golden blade. "Zansei*," she intoned. "BAN-KAI. Jisa*." And then, she blacked out._

_Ichigo was not in her inner world, but her two zanpakutou were there. "Zangetsu," she greeted. "Yuusei*. Where am I?" There was a stream of gold trailing off into the distance ahead of her, and a dimmer light trailing behind her. "You are in the place between time streams," Zangetsu said. "When you combine the two of us and go into Bankai, you have the ability to control time. Now, you have surpassed that of a normal Shinigami. Your reiatsu is so compressed that no will be able to sense it unless you want them to. "What happened to the Hollow?" Ichigo asked. "When you performed our Bankai, we combined and became Arrancars," Zangetsu replied. "But we have the ability to hide the Hollow reiatsu and become normal zanpakutou."_

_"You can make a choice," said Zangetsu. "You can go on and try to beat Aizen, or you can go back in time, and save your friends and kill Aizen while he is weak." Ichigo's eyes widened. "I can do that?" "Yes," he replied. "The question is, will you? There will be some drawbacks." "Like what?" "You will not be sent to this modern era, but to Feudal Japan. You will most likely die by the hand of the Grand Fisher, and Yuzu and Karin will never be born. A lot of things will be different. You will also forget everything until you die." "Don't be like that, 'Getsu," said Yuusei, speaking for the first time. "On the positive side, you can train for a couple hundreds of years until Aizen makes his move." "This is no laughing matter, Yuusei," said Zangetsu in an exasperated by one. "Serious things were never my forte," Yuusei shrugged._

_"Anyway, what will you do, Ichigo?" Ichigo trembled. "I-i will..." A pang went through her heart. She would lose Yuzu and Karin. But it would be worth it. "I will go back in time. You said that my reiatsu would be suppressed, right?" The zanpakutous nodded. "From now on I will be Kireina, 'to hold back spiritual power', the girl who went backwards in time. I want a fresh new start... Of everything when I go to Soul Society." "Go on, then," Yuusei encouraged. "Go forward and don't look back," said Zangetsu. Ichigo had made the choice, and it was Kireina who stepped onto the golden trail and started walking._

* * *

She woke up, gasping. "I remember everything now." She looked at the two zanpakutou. "Zangetsu. Yuusei!" she cried out happily. "I'm glad you remember us, Rei," said Yuusei, cheerful as always. "Rei?" Kireina asked, confused. "Kireina is too long," she complained. "I'm going to call you Rei or Reina from now on." Zangetsu sniffed. "Such things are ridiculous. I will call her by her chosen name, which is _Kireina,_ not Rei." "What was that?" growled Yuusei. Kireina decided to intervene before they got into another of their infamous fights. "There's nothing wrong with Rei. Kireina is fine too." They glared at each other one last time before they turned away. _How they live together is beyond me, _Kireina thought, sweat-dropping.

"You must go now," said Zangetsu, apparently regaining his composure. "I believe that you would like to take care of the Grand Fisher?" She nodded. "Of course." "You should take a good look at yourself before you go," Yuusei advised, holding out a mirror that had come from nowhere. Kireina took it and looked. Her eyes widened. Her trademark orange hair was gone, replaced with black hair with light streaks, looking like a combination of her two zanpakutous' hair. Her left eye was green, and her right eye was covered by the bangs that fell into her face. She pushed it back, and stared at the violet colored eye that stared back at her. Her previously shoulder length hair was down to her waist. "What the-" "When you went into Bankai, some of our attributes struck," explained Yuusei. "But I think you look cool, don't you?" "Well..." Kireina examined herself again. There was one more thing. "I look like I'm seven!" "You _are _seven, Rei," Yuusei said patiently. "I guess it's not that bad. But how am I supposed to blend in! I was planning on lying low too..." "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Now go."

* * *

Kireina found herself floating above her dead body. "Wow, _real_ helpful guys. Thanks." She looked down. She was wearing the black shihakusho of the Shinigami. Her swords were nowhere to be found. _All you have to do is call out our names to summon us, _they told her. Kireina held out her hands. "Yuusei! Zangetsu!" A black and white sword with a white cloth flowing from his hilt appeared in her right hand. A nearly identical sword, except bronze and silver materialized in her other. She grinned maniacally, worthy of Zaraki Kenpachi.

Five minutes later, Kireina had properly taken her revenge, and the Hollow had dissolved into particles. _Time for me to go too,_ she thought. She held out her swords and fitted them into an invisible socket and twisted. A senkaimon to the Rukongai appeared. Without looking back, Kireina stepped through.

* * *

***In Japanese, each syllable is a letter, so Kireina backwards would be Na-Rei-Ki, not Anierik.**

***Zansei means Cutting Star.**

***Jisa means Time Difference.**

***Yuusei means Evening Star. She is Ichigo's, or Kireina's second zanpakutou. Yuusei is a shape-shifter. She can also control wind and fire.**

**Should I continue this? Please Review!**


	2. Soul Society

Kireina landed on her feet safely, unlike the senkaimon that Urahara had set up when she and friends had gone to save Rukia. She paused for a moment, remembering the crazy shopkeeper and her comrades. She missed them. Very much. Kireina shook her head, knowing that it was no use remembering the past, or future, whatever. She observed her surroundings. She had landed in an empty clearing. In the distance, there was a small town. Kireina started walking towards it.

Then, she stopped, remembering that her black shihakusho would make her stand put as a Shinigami. Ducking behind a nearby bush, she pulled the clothing inside out, so that the white undershirt showed. She made a face at it, as it looked like her Hollow's clothing, but it was better than the black. She lay down and started rolling in the dirt, making it look brown and scruffy. As soon as Kireina arrived in the town, she would definitely get a yukata somehow. She ignored Yuusei's voice saying that the only way was _stealing. She w_ould figure something out.

Kireina started heading for the village again. She arrived in a few minutes, using shunpo. The people in the village avoided her, as if she was a repellent. She frowned. What had she done to them? Then she recognized the place. It was District 78, Inuzuri, one of the worst districts in Rukongai. _Just my luck, _she cursed. Rukia had said that they distrusted children immensely. Kireina would most definitely not be able obtain a yukata here. She continued walking down the street, careful not to use shunpo in front of the people. A yell was heard through the crowd. A familiar looking red haired boy was running towards her, leading a few other boys. A man, most likely a shop vender, was chasing them. The shop vender was gaining on them, but just when he was about to grab one of them, a short, black haired girl kicked his back, making him fall over.

"Over here!" she called to the boys. The girl led them around the corner. Shrugging, Kireina decided to follow them. They arrived at a small hut. The girl let them in. Silent and nearly as invisible as a shadow, Kireina stopped at the entrance. "Who are you?" the boy asked. "I'm Rukia," was her reply. "Renji," he said. "Thanks for saving us back there." Kireina decided to make her presence known. "Um, hello?" The two children's heads whipped towards her in surprise. "Can I stay here for the night?" Rukia was silent for a while before smiling and saying, "Of course. Us kids have to stick together after all. I'm Rukia, by the way." "I'm Renji," he said. "My name is Kireina, but you can call me Rei or Reina."

Kireina stayed with them for the night, and became good friends. However, the next day she told them that she was going to head for a better district. The two looked at her in dismay. "Why don't you come with me?" she offered. Renji shook his head. "I have the kids to take care of." "I'm going to live with Renji," said Rukia, blushing slightly. Kireina looked at them fondly. _Ah, young love,_ she thought. _Even if you say that, you're seven too, you know, _Yuusei said snidely. _Shut up, _Kireina replied. "Okay," she told Rukia and Renji. "I hope I can see you again." "Yeah. Have a safe trip," they said. Once on the outskirts of the town, Kireina started running, keeping her speed barely below shunpo.

* * *

The duration of her trip, Kireina met kind and unkind people, honest persons, and beat up a few bandits. She was able to get a plain, light green yukata. She was exhausted and hungry by the time she reached the District 12. Though not as bad as Inuzuri, there was still some stealing. One such scene was going on right then. Kireina walked up to the thief, chopped his neck sharply, rendering him unconscious, and helped the man he was about to steal from up. "Th-thanks," he stammered, before backing up and then, full out running. She sighed, running her hand through her streaked hair. Her unusual appearance made people avoid her, and her attitude didn't help much.

A hand tapped her shoulder, and she turned, instantly in a defensive position. Then she blinked. It was a much younger Shiba Ganju.

* * *

Ganju had been in the district to get some food that his sister had ordered. Then, he had seen an amazing girl who had taken out a man three times her size with one strike. He frowned when he saw the ungrateful man she had saved run away. Ganju walked up and tapped the young girl's shoulder. She whirled around, taking a fighting stance. He gasped, seeing her left eye. It was green, and only one family had eyes of that shade, and it was the Shibas.

"What's your name?" he asked her. Clearly surprised, the girl blinked. "Kireina. Kurosaki Kireina." Ganju froze. "You wouldn't happen to know a Kurosaki Isshin, would you?" "He's my father," said Kireina. Ganju made the connection. His uncle, Shiba Isshin, who had supposedly died in a mission in the real world, had in truth, married Kurosaki Masaki. _I thought he was dead. This__ must be his daughter,_ he thought. _Which makes her... "_My cousin?" said Ganju aloud. "Excuse me?" "Okay, you _have _ to come with me!" Next thing she knew, she was on a boar, and it was running at top speed down the countryside.

They arrived in front of a large pair of hands holding up a sign. Ganju watched Kireina sweat drop, and smiled sheepishly. "Um... My sister has a unique taste of decor." "Yeah, it's very... interesting," she replied, glancing at the hands. They walked inside, through a corridor, and stopped at a pair of doors. "Ano... Nee-san?" "Oh, Ganju, come in!" a lively voice called from the other side. Ganju opened the door and stepped in, while Kireina lingered at the entrance. Noticing her hesitation, Ganju waved her in. "I brought someone for you to meet, Nee-san," he said.

Kireina stepped inside and bowed. "Hajimemashite, Shiba-san. I'm Kurosaki Kireina." Kukaku glanced at her and froze, much like her brother had. Kurosaki was her uncle's name. _I did hear that they had a daughter, _Kukaku thought. _Couldn't tell Ganju cause he's such a blabbermouth. _"Do you remember your past life?" she asked abruptly. "And don't call me Shiba-san," she added. "Kukaku is fine." Kireina smiled faintly. Same old Kukaku. "Okay. Yes, I remember my life." "What was your dad's name?" asked Kukaku. "Isshin. Kurosaki Isshin." She leaned back. "Holy cow. You really are our cousin." "I knew it!" Ganju shouted. "I thought that he was dead, though. Kukaku hit his head. "Shut up, moron. He was never dead to begin with. Didn't I tell you? He fell in love with that human." "But you never said that he didn't die,' Ganju complained. "You should have been able to figure it out."

Kukaku turned to Kireina. "Do you want to live with us?" Her eyes lit up. "Really?" "Yup, after all you're family." "Yes!" "Great, I'll bring you to your room." Kireina followed her, feeling slightly bad that she hadn't told them about the whole time traveling incident. She resolved to tell them later and give them their memories from her timeline. _You can do that, right?_ she asked her zanpakutou. _Of course,_ they replied.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Ganju, where's the food I asked for?" said Kukaku, hungry from all of the drama. Ganju froze. He'd forgotten all about the groceries he was supposed to get. "Uh, um...I'M SORRY!" He quickly got onto his knees and bowed repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _please_ forgive me!" He looked up and saw a dark aura emanating from his sister. "You at least still have the money, right? Give it to me." "Ah, of course, Nee-san!" Ganju reached into his pocket and... found a hole. He paled. "Don't tell me you LOST it!" shouted Kukaku. Ganju started to look up slowly at Kukaku. The last thing he saw was a fist coming down at him, aiming for his head.

* * *

**Changes**

**Kaien didn't die after Rukia became a Shinigami, but before. He was reckless because his cousin(I changed Miyako to be his cousin instead of wife) was killed by the Hollow.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Shinigami Academy

"What!" thirteen year old Kireina exclaimed. "Why do I have to go there? I already know how to be a shinigami." Kukaku scowled. "Now listen here kid." "I'm not a kid," she muttered. Her sister ignored her. "You need to go to the Shinigami Academy to properly become a shinigami. Can you even cast one lousy Bakudou properly?" Kireina looked down. "No." "You need to learn how to control your enormous reiatsu too." Kireina growled. "Fine." Kukaku's gaze softened. "Come on, Rei. We don't want you to leave either, but you have to kill that bastard, Aizen, right?" "Right." "Great!" she said. "The registration is today, so you can leave as soon as you're ready." "What? Today!" exclaimed Kireina. Kukaku nodded absentmindedly and made a shooing gesture. "Go get ready now." Still sputtering, Kireina went to her room to put on a clean yukata.

Ganju watched her go, her long hair waving like his brother Kaien's used to. Then he snickered, remembering something. "What is it, Ganju?" Kukaku asked. "Ukitake is going to be teaching a course at the Shinigami Academy. Rei looks so much like Nii-san, so I... was just wishing that I could see how Ukitake would react to seeing her." His sister's eyes glinted mischievously, and Ganju instantly regretted saying whatever he had said. "Oi, Rei!" called Kukaku. Kireina came out wearing a new, sea green yukata. "What is it?" she grumbled slightly, still miffed. "You're going to the Academy as a boy!" Kukaku announced. Kireina and Ganju blinked, then looked at each other, and then at their older sister to see if she was crazy.

The younger siblings voiced their thoughts at the same time. "What?!" Still grinning, Kukaku said, "I'm going to cut your hair like Kaien-nii's and you will make a very pretty boy. That looks a lot like my brother. Your left eye is even the exact same color. And your other eye is always covered by your hair anyway." "W-wait a minute, I haven't agreed to this yet," argued Kireina. Kukaku just looked at her knowingly. "Have you even seen the girl's uniform? It's the ugliest shade of red." Kireina paused, and her sister smirked, knowing that she had this one in the bag. Kireina _hated _the color red, even if it was the color of her Bankai's clothing. _Oh, how you wound me, Reina,_ came Zangetsu's voice. _I happen to like that color._ She and Yuusei were silent for a moment. Then, _You __called me/her Reina!_ Zangetsu sniffed. _What in __the world are you talking about?_ She rolled her eyes mentally. _Anyway_,_ it reminds me of blood and my Hollow._

"On the other hand, the boy's uniform is blue." Blue was her favorite color, though admittedly not the shade of the uniform. She breathed deeply. "Fine," she said, deflating. Then, she began to brighten, warming up on the idea. "I wonder how long it'll take them to notice..." She and Kukaku shared a look, then cackled evilly. Ganju shivered, and began to creep away.

"Ganju!" He jumped. "I'm sorry!" Kukaku gave him a confused look. "What are you sorry for? I was just going to ask you to get a pair of scissors." "Ah, of course, I'll get them right away!" He scrambled off. Kukaku blinked. "I wonder what's wrong with him," she mused. Kireina shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, what's my name going to be? I can't exactly go around saying my name is Kireina, a girl's name." Her sister thought about it for a second. "How about Kiren?" "It sounds too much like Kaien." "Rei? " It sounds so girly." Fed up, Kukaku said, "Who cares? They'll just think, a girly name to match a girly boy." Kireina hmphed, and turned away.

Ganju came back with scissors. "Uh, here you go, Nee-san." With an almost feral grin, Kukaku grabbed them and advanced towards Kireina. Said girl slowly started backing away. "Where are you trying to go Rei? It's just a haircut." Kireina stopped, and Kukaku raised the scissors, the metal glinting menacingly. She closed her eyes.

Five minutes later, Kireina was standing in front of the mirror, a little apprehensive to look, after such a short haircut. She looked up and examined herself. It wasn't that bad. Kukaku had cut it to about her shoulders, rough and unevenly, with her hair still falling over her right, purple eye. Kireina resisted the urge to take the scissors and even the edges out. "Alright, I guess it's time for me to go now."

"Wait." Kukaku put a black leather bracelet into her hand. On the leather, the Shiba emblem was carved into it with silver, with a crossed swords charm hanging from it. Kireina held it up. "What is it?" "A bracelet." "I can see that. I mean, what does it do?" "It's a reiatsu suppressor. Since you still suck at controlling your reiatsu," (here Kireina glared and muttered, "Not my fault I have so much reiatsu.") "You can use that until you're better at it." She nodded. "Thanks." "You are most welcome. Go along now." Kireina waved, then headed towards the Shinigami Academy.

* * *

A bored woman sat at a desk. When she saw Kireina, she said in a monotone voice, "Fill out the application. You are number 65." Kireina filled the paper out and wrote Shiba Rei, and with an almost shaking hand, circled MALE. The woman gave her a piece of paper, and pointed at the courtyard, where everyone was waiting. She leaned against the tree, and heard someone call, "Number 9, please enter." _This is going to take a long time_, she thought, and fell asleep. She woke up with a jolt. "Number 65, please enter." Yawning, she pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Four people sat behind a table. Two others were standing in front of them._Hey, isn't that Sentarou and Kiyone?_ asked Yuusei. _I believe it is, _replied Zangetsu. _The four are probably the teachers._Kireina suppressed another yawn. It wouldn't do to be rude. The stern looking black-haired man said, "Name?" "Shiba Rei," she said promptly. The man nodded. "Third Seats Kotestsu and Kotsubaki will be testing you in Kidō, Hohou. Zanjutsu, and Hakuda." Kireina turned to them and bowed.

"Ano..." started Kiyone timidly, who hadn't stopped staring at her along with Sentarou since she had walked in. "Yes, Kotetsu-san?" "Are you related in any way to Shiba Kaien?" Kireina almost sighed. There came the question. "His family adopted me shortly after I came to Soul Society." "I see," the Third Seat said. "Well, I will be testing you in Kidō and Hohou. The idiot over there (Hey!") will be testing you in Hakuda and Zanjutsu." Sentarou glared at Kiyone before saying, "I'm Kotsubaki Sentarou. The shrimp is Kotetsu Kiyone." "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me," Kiyone gritted out. As they fought, Kireina sweat dropped. "You guys..." They immediately broke up their fight and turned out to stare at her. "I could have sworn that was Kaien-fukutaichou," they said simultaneously. For once they didn't glare at each other for speaking at the same time. Kireina blinked. "Huh?" The man behind the table cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but would you please continue the exam?" Kiyone and Sentarou looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"Alright, Shiba-san, please repeat after me. _Y__e lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _Hadou #31 Shakkahou!" Kireina repeated the incantation, imagining a lake and was about to take a spoonful as she always did, but then remembered the reiatsu suppressing bracelet. So, instead of grabbing a spoonful, she gathered as much as she could in her arms. A red ball of condensed reiatsu started growing... And kept on growing... And growing... And growing. _You took too much, Kireina,_ admonished. _You think I don't know that, old man, _growled Kireina. _I thought it was being suppressed. _Yuusei sighed. _You should know better now, Rei. You have above captain level reiatsu even greater than Yamamoto Genryuusai's. The most a reiatsu suppressor could do is lieutenant level._ Kireina groaned and released the cannon. The enormous ball flew to the targets, blasted through all of them, and shattered the wall behind them.

The examiners gaped at Kireina. You could almost hear the silence. "...That was an amazing display of power, Shiba-san," said Kiyone shakily. "Do you have enough strength to continue to the Hohou test?" Said examinee blinked. "Of course." "Uh... Okay, then." _He should at least be exhausted from using that much reiatsu, _Kiyone thought, puzzled. _But__ he's not even tired. _Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she said, "We will now continue onto the Hohou test. In three minutes, try to tag me as many times as you can." Kireina nodded and got ready. "Ready? Okay, go!" Keeping her speed just below shunpo, Kireina started running after Kiyone, easily catching up and tapping her shoulder. The Third Seat's eyes widened, and started adding flash steps here and there. By the time the three minutes were up, Kireina had tagged her twelve times. Kiyone leaned against the wall, panting, while the people sitting at the table murmured amongst themselves. She glanced at Kireina and saw that she hadn't broken a sweat.

Sentarou stepped up. "I will be testing you in Hakuda," he said. "If you land a hit on me, you pass." The two of them got into position. "Ready... Start!" Kireina immediately disappeared from Sentarou's sight. _He's fast!_ he thought._ Where is he? _He felt someone sharply hit his neck, and all went black. He awoke to a cold splash of water. Kiyone stood over him, gloating. Sentarou looked over at the examinee, Shiva Rei. The resemblance to his late lieutenant was almost uncanny. He stood up. "We will now move on to the Zanjutsu test. Go choose a wooden sword from the wall." Kireina walked over to row of wooden swords and chose the longest, biggest one she could find. The examiners raised an eyebrow at her choice, but chose to say nothing. Kireina swung the sword in a few practiced strokes and frowned slightly. It was way too light, but it would do. She took a stance in front of Sentarou, who grabbed a wooden sword of his own. "Ready... Start!" They rushed forward and exchanged blows. _He's_ s_trong!_ thought Sentarou._ He's weak, _though Kireina. After a few strikes, she got bored and disarmed him, pointing her sword at his neck.

There was another stunned silence. Then Sentarou grinned. "Well, you passed, kiddo." Kireina twitched at the kiddo comment. "All that's left is measuring your reiatsu." A black device was handed to her, and she placed her hand onto it. An eight flashed up. The teachers seemed shocked once again, but scribbled it on a piece of paper. She was then given the boy's uniform and a handwritten schedule. "Good luck," Kiyone added as Kireina exited the examination room. "Maybe you'll follow Kaien-fukutaicho's footsteps." Kireina turned around and bowed. "Thank you for your time."

**Please Review!**


End file.
